Happy Birthday Nate!
by Sophie Ford
Summary: A fanfic that kept me laughing while i wrote it and was imagining it. I hope you guys like it. :D


I do not own anything. Credits to the writers and staff of the leverage production.

"Nate, seriously? Why can't we just take a new client in today. I mean, it's not like something else is gonna happen today…" Sophie said with an approach.

"I don't know. I guess, well…. I'm not in the mood you know…" He said. The lights kept flickering. He guessed it must be the fuse since Hardison wasn't in to fix it yet.

"Oh fine.. Whatever Na-."

The lights suddenly went out. Nate and Sophie were gagged and tied up to a chair and was being carried down. They were tossed inside the van while they were still tied up to a chair.

Nate woke up alarmed. He heard rattling beside him.

It was Sophie, trying to loosen up the ropes tied around him and took off his gag.

"Nate don't move from where you are. I think there are traps around us." Sophie said with a weary tone.

"Okay." Nate had said.

"Sophie do you have your com on?" He asked.

"No. I don't. You?" She asked

"Nope. Damn it. How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I guess we're gonna have to wait.." Sophie said with a sigh.

Nate all of a sudden realized that this was his time. He could tell her now, because this may be the last time they see, or you could just say be with each other.

"Soph…" He said his voice shaky from nervousness.

"Nate… What is it?" She asked. She was about to say something before he did, but it can wait.

Nate reached for Sophie's face in the dark and held her close.

"Sophie, I know this may not be the time to say this, but I think it is. This might be our last time together so here it goes.." He said, voice still shaky.

"Soph, I…. I…. I love you. I know it doesn't always show, but believe it or not I do. I have loved you for more than 10 years now. I loved you since the day we met. And even back then, when I still had Sam and Maggie, I knew there was no turning back. I love you more than anything else in this world and I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit it. I can accept it, if you don't feel the same way about me anymore, I mean I've been a selfish bastard, but now, I just need you to know all of this." He said.

Sophie was on the edge, she wanted to cry. She held herself.

"Nate I.. I never stopped loving you, and I don't think I can ever do even back then when I wanted to. I felt so broken when I was without you." She said.

"Nate you know I-" Just then she felt Nate's lips on her. She held back, knowing there was more to be said and she remembered what she was supposed to do.

As both of them pulled away from air. Nate rested his forehead on hers. He couldn't see her eyes of course. It was pitch black.

"Nate, I know you think I forgot what's with today, I remember. I could not have forgotten it in any other way."

Nate could tell Sophie was smiling by just the tone of her voice. She gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth.

Sophie pulled herself to Nate close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Happy Birthday Nate!" She said.

"Thanks." He kissed her again and held her close.

And out of nowhere she started singing.

"Happy birthday to you." She sang softly.

"Happy birthday to you." Sophie's voice is getting louder by the second.

And just as she was about to sing the last part. The lights flickered on. And then the rest of the team sang the last part with Sophie.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!" The rest of the team appeared and had plates and a huge cake with them.

Nate was appalled. He was surprised. He never expected this.

"Thanks guys!" He said. Almost choking on his words.

"Sure thing man." Eliot gave him a half hug.

"No problem-o boss." Hardison gave him a hand,

"Happy birthday again!" Parker said grinning and then gave Nate a hug.

"Hope you like it." Sophie said and gave Nate a wink.

Nate grabbed Sophie by the waist and kissed her cheek. "Hm….So this was your idea?" He asked.

"Well most of it. Well the kidnap thing was definitely Parker and Hardison's, but Eliot made it possible. He made it seem like we left the building." She giggled.

"Mhmm.. And I'm guessing your the first one to agree?" Nate smiled.

"Not really, I mean, I had to be "kidnapped" too you know."

Nate just laughed and then turned Sophie around to give her a kiss again.

The rest of the team WOOed and Nate gave them the finger and everyone just laughed.

"Hey Nate! A lot of people wanted to be here, but they couldn't so they just sent you a greeting." Hardison said.

First one was Mikel Diane "Hello Mr. Ford, I heard that it was your day today so I just wanted to send out my greetings to you, and I guess I never really had a chance to thank you for saving our asses back then. More power to you. And about the gift, I don't think you would want to open it in public. _Kol Tuv_**…"**

Too late. Nate already opened the gift and now holding out its content. It was a pair of handcuffs. _Figures._ There was something written at the bottom of the box. _"I'm guessing this is more for than you. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

"Ooooohhhhhhh…. That's just nasty…" Hardison said.

"Shut up Hardison!"

He could see the whole team stifling out a laugh, especially Sophie who looked like she could explode any moment from now. She was blushing.

"Handy gift there Nate." She bursted out.

"Ok everybody. Just let it go." He turned to Sophie while the rest of the team busied themselves then winked at her while he wore a devious smile.

Maggie was next and he searched for Sophie's eyes looking for some discomfort. There wasn't any. He just smiled at the thought.

"Hey Nate! Happy birthday! I hope your doing okay now. I hope you like my gift and its a little something for Sophie too." Maggie winked.

"So yeah. Take care and I hope you enjoy my gift."

Nate opened the envelope that contained Maggie's gift. It was a ticket for two to Paris one had his name on it and one had Sophie's. He smiled then put his arm around Sophie's shoulder and kissed her. "I guess we're going to Paris." He smiled. "Guess I'll have to thank her for that." Sophie chuckled. Nate kissed her so passionately that they didn't even mind the team as they cleared their throats. The team had already left the office when the pulled back.

"Hmmm… I guess the party's over." Sophie said with a sigh.

"Oh. It just started…" Nate said grinning with the handcuffs in hand.


End file.
